Yuu's random Day
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: My one-shot of Yuu and Cactus Juice


Me: Hey Readers! I thought about making a random one-shot about Yuu.

Kiara: Flame doesn't own MFB but the idea

Me: Read, Review and Enjoy

* * *

**Yuu's random Day**

**Monday morning**

An orange Haired little Boy open his green eyes. He got dressed and went to the Kitchen were a tall silver-haired guy was making breakfast. "Morning Tsubasa. What's for Breakfast" the boy asked.

"Good morning Yuu. Bacon, Toast, Eggs and Orange Juice" answered the guys now known as Tsubasa. The boy, also known as Yuu jump up and down in excitement. Tsubasa placed a plate with Bacon, Toast and Eggs and a glace of orange juice on the Table. Yuu was about to eat when Tsubasa said" Did you even wash your hands?"

Yuu smiled and said "Yeah...umm...no." Tsubasa face palmed and shook his head and said "Then go and make sure it's clean or no breakfast" Both boys left the Kitchen. Suddenly the Kitchen window open and a girl dressed in black climbed in and pore a white serum(if you watched Avatar it's that random cactus juice Sokka drank) in Yuu's Orange juice. The Girl smirked and said "Have a nice random day, my dear Friend" and left like nothing happened. In that moment Yuu came running in the kitchen and began to eat.

**Monday afternoon**

Yuu was walking down the streets of Metal city when he suddenly felt dizzy. His pupils where bigger and Yuu began to talk weird thinks. "Hey i'm princess Peach nice to meet you good sir" he said to an old lady.

"Young man, where are you're manners?" the old lady asked angrily.

"In the castle where Mario has to save me" Yuu answered like he was drunk. The old lady then began to hit him with her purse.

"Ahhhh...Help i'm being rape by a stalker" Yuu screamed and the old lady sweat dropped.

"Those kids these days" she said and left. Yuu stopped screaming and ran to the Bey Park were Gingka and Kyoya where battling.

"Thank God you guys are here, said Yuu while hugging on Kyoya's leg" You guys are my only hope. Help me Mario and Luigi!"

"WTF?, shouted Kyoya, trying to shake Yuu of him" get your little hands off me!" Gingka was on the floor laughing his butt off.

Suddenly Yuu's expression change. "HA...you think i would fall for your tricks eh? You! Are! Nothing! But! A! Mean! Crabby! Guy!" Yuu said pointing at Gingka (like SpongeBob did in the Movie). Gingka and Kyoya sweat dropped and left. Then suddenly a light saber appeared and Yuu grab it while smirking.

"I'll get my revenge on you Darth Vader" he said, walking to the Dark Nebula building.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dan

"Yeah, you were banned." said Reiki. Then Yuu began to swing the light saber.

"You think i would fall for this, Dirty Dan(SpongeBob)" Yuu said pointing the light saber at Dan. Both twins backed away and ran, Yuu following them still swinging the light saber. "You can't run...Muhahahaha" laughed Yuu.

"Ahhhh...Doji...Yuu is nuts" screamed Reiki bursting through Doji's. Doji was doing Yoga. He blushed and said "What is the meaning of this?"

"That my friend, is for you to find out" said Yuu from a corner off the Room. Than Yuu and Doji were doing a sword fight. Yuu with his light saber and Doji with an orange juice bottle. Suddenly Tsubasa and Madoka came bursting through the wall. Tsubasa grab Yuu by the Collar and they left. In that moment Reji and Ryuga walk by.

"Is that a Yoga outfit?" Reji asked and began to laugh and Ryuga was already rolling around on the floor.

**Outside the Dark Nebula Building**

Yuu released himself from Tsubasa and ran in a random direction. "Get back here!" yelled Tsubasa and Madoka chasing after him.

"You can't fool me" called Yuu and ran faster. Than he past Flame(me)

"Hey Yuu, Bye Yuu" Flame said waving at him.

"Traitor!" Yuu scream and ran. Flame sweat dropped.

"Get back here!" shouted Tsubasa and Madoka

"Hey Tsubasa, Hey Madoka, Flame said but Tsubasa and Madoka just ran past her" Bye Tsubasa, Bye Madoka!" Once they were gone the Girl in black appeared.

"Great Job, Kiara" Flame said high fiving her.

"One of my specialties" she said and laughed.

**Two hours of running away and chasing**

Yuu stopped running and said "I'll get you for this, Chewbacca..." Then he collapsed.

"Gotcha, said Tsubasa and pick up Yuu" Time for bed..."

* * *

Me: Okay that was the end of Yuu's Random Day

Kiara: Hope you liked it


End file.
